Buffy The Skater Icy Panties
by SpankingArts
Summary: It all started with Xander peeping on his hear- throb while at the Summer's. Buffy's mom takes care of Xander with her paddle. then Xander first seeks Cordelia, also a guest and then buffy. However, Buffy spanks his already sore ass for his deed. Texas Pete Hot sauce in Buffy's skating panties. enjoy a taste of the upcoming Olympic fever.


Buffy The Ice skater New

By Gator

Ice Skater

My name is Buffy and I have two crazy friends. My youngest friend, Xander had actually managed to get spanked by our mom for peeking on mn me watching my my panty-clad bottom from a peephole. It had been with her round wooden paddle she used to spank his cute butt. How does one get spanked during holiday break, you ask? I was at home from college, but my days were filled with preparation for the upcoming California Games with the ladies skating team.

Cordelia, my other immature friend took notice of the red and light purple bruised condition of his little friend's bottom. We both saw what mom had done to Xander's butt when Xander snuck down from the attic. He went first down the hall too Cordelia's room.

"What do you want, butt wipe," Cordelia asked with a sneer, but after Xander pulled down his shorts, even the school bitch was impressed. The snooty, Cordelia snidely suggested Xander go across the hall to my room and see if I had some Vaseline cream with Arnica to sooth his swollen red bottom.

That's how Xander wound up in my bedroom having his bright red and lightly purple bruised poor bottom. After Xander showed me his spanked bottom and the number my mom's round wooden paddle had done on his little bottom, I felt I obliged to nurse his cute round ass the best I could with the soothing cream.

Unfortunately, Xander lashed out at me and I wasn't amused as he put partial blame on me for the paddling he got from our red-headed, Irish hot-tempered mom. It had all started when mom had told Xander to make sure he got packed and he had asked me to help him pack. I had told him he was acting like a baby and was incompetent. Apparently in retaliation to get back at me, he had put the Texas Pete sauce in the seat of my panties. He knew I would wear my matching panties for the holiday skating expedition that night at the glass domed ice rink at Eastland Mall where I was scheduled to perform with Cordelia and the other at the skating exhibition.

Xander said it was my fault for the way I had treated him not dating him for all these years. I strongly disagreed. This was the part of his argument that I treated him like crap. This was the same 'boy brat' that had sprinkled Texas Pete sauce in the panties I had laid out on the bed while I took my shower. He knew I would be wearing the red panties which matched my short ice blue lace trimmed skating dress. They were the ones he knew I planned to wear that night for the holiday ice skating exhibition.

After the skating exhibition had ended and Xander had been sparked by our mom for being a mouthy brat, I decided to lure him into my room under the false pretense of rubbing cream on his poor round rear.

Xander was certainly skating on thin ice! I had reached my boiling point with the Texas Pete Hot Sauce doused in my panties. That was something Xander was about to find out had a major consequence.

Soon Xander was bottoms up over my lap as his concerned sister lovingly rubbed the cold cream into his cherry red-heat filled ass cheeks. However, my cream coated hand was also capable of adding a mean sting to a proffered bare bottom. I decided my bitch of a friend needed a stringent refresher, so I gave him a spanking which re-ignited the fires in his cute tushy that had just begun to cool down.

I whacked his little bare butt until it was redder than a stop light in Sunnydale His masculine round bottom took on a glow as I listened to Xander sweetly cry. I feared no reprisal of my own for my deed. What was he going to do, tell mom I had spanked him for putting Texas Pete sauce in the seat of my panties?

In hindsight I realize now that had been a bad idea. I had not taken in account Xander's desire to get even. After his spanking from me, it was clear he was peeved at me. He immediately got up off my bed and yanked up his shorts up with his mouth opened wide. Xander winced in pain as his underwear made contact and scratched his red bare bottom. I bet Xander wished he had not gotten my 'Vamp Skills' up.

I was confident I had made a real mess of my little friend's butt! I bet he wouldn't call the one he saw in his mind as a love interest. Too spite me he put Texas Pete sauce in my panties again like he had that morning. Thanks to his mean prank I had to sit uncomfortably on my burning butt while doing my best not to stir attention in my direction as we attended the skating exhibition my friends were watching at Sunnydale High School.

I must admit I was a little disappointed when Xander failed to rub the seat of his shorts as he left my room for his return trip to the attic where he had been banished during his stay with the Summer's for his behavior. However, my spirit was lifted when I had the pleasure of seeing my little friend rub the affected back of her front area with his hands as he climbed the steps back to the attic with his fingers stretched out on the seat of his underwear. He looked, so warm and toasty, the poor bugger!

I thought about what Xander had done to me and I steamed like a tea kettle that had just boiled. After I got unstuck from the window, I realized the pieces of the switches that had broken off and littered the floor after my whipping had to be cleaned up to cover up that I had been spanked. They would discover in the morning and that would start the questions. I wanted to erase any trace of the slithers of wood off the garage floor. Suddenly, I recognized there were droppings which had been shed during her vigorous spanking each time the bundled switches hit my firm bottom. They had broken off and littered the floor. If found they could lead to my all my friends, sisters and even my cousins finding out as an California skater was still spanked. About then I could have use 'icy panties.' That's what we called it when you fell on your butt while coming out of a jump on the ice and you missed the landing.

To my horror, Xander let me know that every year he messed with our mom's best perfume and that it had been him I had smelled behind me while I was stuck in the window. This was heinous. I had been whipped by Xander, my little friend. It had not been my mom as I thought, after all.

"Got you, Buffy," Xander triumphantly announced with a big smile to his big sister.

"Yes, Xander you sure did." I went to my room to nurse my throbbing bottom.

I walked bow-legged down the hall until I reached the safety of my bedroom. As I lay on my stomach and looked across into my mirror I saw it was swollen with many red etched thin stripes from the switches. Fortunately, I had some cream with arnica in my bedside table. I squirted a generous amount of the concoction I hoped would soothe my bottom. It felt cool as I applied the cream to both butt cheeks and the valley in between. I went to work trying to soothe the fire and fury which presided in my backside flesh. Hopefully the arnica cream would help my burning bottom and make it possible for me to sit without wincing at the kitchen table for breakfast with the family. It was one thing for the assembled family to know Xander had been spanked. However, it was quite another for her friends, sister and cousins to know she had gotten a spanking for sneaking out to a party with the Scooby gang.

I was off to skating practice with my panties rubbing against my sore bottom. I was expected at California team practice. As I arrived and took to the ice, the fire and fury started all over again. The jumps truly let me know I had been spanked last night. Curiously, my mom even when she'd had a private moment with me had failed to mention a word about my spanking. I looked out from the ice as my skating skirt lifted up in the breeze and I thanked my lucky stars my skating panties offered full-coverage. As I looked out from the ice up in front was my mom and the other California mom's applauding our double and triple jumps which we all landed like experts.

My future team mates smiled and I couldn't help, but smile too. We were going to crush it at the California Bright Skate. Suddenly, my spanking faded in into the back of my mind as I concentrated on the most difficult move of my California long program. Watch out, world here come the California girls determined to medal in the upcoming California Invitation sponsored for up and comers by the United States Figure Skating Association.


End file.
